Sólo por un deseo
by Tsuki Kibonouta
Summary: El vampiro Sasuke conoció a un ángel caído, y aunque no lo desea, la pureza del mismo ha de ganar terreno en su corazón tras ser "convertido" en humano. Basado en un juego de rol y el anime de Kobato.
1. Chapter 1

Un rayo de luz se hizo pasar a través de las nubes que cubrían aquella tarde la ciudad de Tokio. Las personas normales no podían verlo, nadie se percató del momento en que un ángel era desterrado del paraíso para vagar en la tierra por toda la eternidad, sin que alguien pudiese verla u escucharla… o al menos eso creía.

Suishou fue depositada en el pequeño bosque de una propiedad privada. El ángel lloraba inconsolablemente ante su cruel destino. El único pecado cometido no era más que obra del sentimiento más puro que podía sentir. ¿Quién podía haberle advertido que enamorarse estaba mal? Y aún más cuando ese alguien que era el propietario de su amor era nada más y nada menos que el heredero al trono al "otro mundo", donde habitaban las criaturas que no eran ni demonios ni ángeles, sino seres de lo extraño, más allá del entendimiento de la mente humana.

El ser de luz siguió con su lamento, derramando cristalinas lágrimas, puras y dolorosas. En sus ojos dorados se reflejaban la angustia y el sufrimiento que le causaba todo aquello, pero mucho más la preocupación por el castigo que sería infringido al ser que amaba.

Pronto, escuchó un ruido. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien observándola, haciéndole sentir temor. Intentó ver de dónde provenía aquella penetrante mirada, hasta que descubrió el origen de la misma. Desde otro árbol, no muy lejano al propio donde estaba sentado, un joven de cabellos negros cómo la noche e intensa mirada carmesí la miraba detenidamente.

El ángel, perdiendo todo temor, bajó del árbol con torpeza, sonriéndole ligeramente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. El ser de oscuridad seguía oculto entre las sombras del árbol, observando sus movimientos imperturbablemente.

-Buenas tardes, joven… disculpe si le he causado molestias con mi llanto.

Hablaba con voz suave y melodiosa, parecida a la de una mujer. El joven pareció ligeramente sorprendido, aunque no dijo nada por unos segundos, después de los cuales bajó del árbol con destreza, posándose frente a frente con el bello ángel, que lo observaba con inocente curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes—se limitó a decir, con voz ligeramente profunda, mas sorprendentemente suave. Viéndolo más de cerca, Suishou se dio cuenta de que no aparentaba demasiada edad, pero parecía muy maduro.

-¿Puede verme?—preguntó el ángel con ligera sorpresa, pues se suponía que nadie podría hacerlo. El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada que le daba a entender que había sido una pregunta estúpida, mas ella no lo entendió, al ser demasiado inocente.

-Eso es obvio, ¿no lo cree?—respondió él al ver que "ella" no captaba su mirada.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso? Se supone que nadie debería poder verme…- dijo Suishou, más para sí mismo que para el joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí… ángel?—preguntó él, ignorando la pregunta sin respuesta del ser, aunque no por ello olvidándolo.

-Mi nombre es Suishou. Estoy aquí porque fui castigado por Dios…- respondió, mientras bajaba la mirada, la cual reflejó de nuevo aquella tristeza.

-Mucho gusto, Suishou. Yo soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke—su mirada había cambiado por una del más profundo interés- ¿por qué te ha castigado Dios?

El ángel se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, bajo la penetrante mirada del pelinegro. No era porque desconfiara del joven, no. Suishou no conocía la desconfianza, era un ser demasiado puro cómo para sentir aquello. Más bien era porque intentaba sobrellevar el sufrimiento que aquello le representaba. No sabía si podía contarle aquello sin echarse a llorar.

-Yo… Me enamoré de alguien que no debía…- confesó por fin, después de un incómodo silencio. Su interlocutor alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante la respuesta.

-¿Has sido castigada por haberte enamorado?—preguntó, tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.

-Es que… me he enamorado del heredero al trono del otro mundo—dio cómo respuesta, dejando las cosas más que claras para el joven.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un problema—dijo él, mientras dejaba atrás su máscara de desconfianza. Y es que había que ver a la "persona" ante él para darse cuenta de que era todo, menos peligrosa. Era un ángel hermosísimo, tenía que aceptarlo. Dios había hecho un trabajo excelente al crear a un ser cómo "ella" -el joven no podía verla de otro modo, pues sus facciones eran demasiado femeninas-, pues tenía un cabello largo y sedoso de un extraño y curioso color castaño rojizo, que recordaba más a un tono rosa quemado; y unos ojos dorados tan puros y transparentes que sentía que podían ver a través de él.

-Sí… Lo es—le dedicó una sonrisa triste, dejando ver todo el sufrimiento que aquello le causaba.

-No creo que Dios haya hecho esto por castigo, después de todo él siempre hace todo por una razón… o al menos se supone que así es.

-Quién sabe… estaba muy enojado—lanzó un suspiro, llevándose las manos al corazón. Se sentía solo en aquel momento, a pesar de la presencia del joven frente a sí—sólo espero que Ioryogi esté bien…

-No te preocupes tanto, Suishou. Deberías de preocuparte antes por tu suerte. No tienes a dónde ir, ¿cierto?—la miraba con mayor profundidad, si aquello era posible. Dio un paso hacia el ángel, extendiendo su mano hacia él—Puedes quedarte conmigo, siempre y cuando no te preocupe quedarte al lado de un inmortal—sus ojos resplandecieron de un carmesí más intenso.

-Un inmortal…- susurró Suishou, viéndolo con ojos entre curiosos y sorprendidos- ¿un vampiro?

-Así es… un vampiro sangre pura, el último descendiente del clan Uchiha—dio en respuesta, dando un paso más.

-¿No le causaré molestias?—preguntó inocentemente, ignorando la advertencia escondida en el tono de voz del joven frente a ella.

-Claro que no, Suishou… ¿deseas venir conmigo?

-Si a Sasuke-san no le molesta, entonces está bien—le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el sorprendido vampiro. Ella lo miró confusa, pues no entendía por qué había hecho aquella expresión.

Lo que no sabía era que habían pasado siglos desde que alguien se dirigiera a él por su nombre, y el escucharlo de sus labios, con aquella suave voz, significó más para el pelinegro de lo que alguna vez pudiese imaginar.

-Entonces, vamos—respondió Sasuke cuando se hubo recuperado, dándole la espalda y caminando de vuelta por donde vino.

Tras algunos minutos, en los que el ángel admiraba cada detalle de su alrededor, salieron del bosque, situándose frente a una inmensa mansión, que parecía más bien un castillo. El vampiro sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, ángel Suishou…


	2. Chapter 2

La noche cayó más pronto de lo usual aquella tarde en que Suishou fue desterrado a la tierra. En aquellos momentos, el hermoso ángel miraba detenida e inocentemente al vampiro sentado frente a él, el cual leía un libro imperturbablemente. Como nunca había tenido la necesidad de leer, aquello le causaba curiosidad, mas no se atrevía a acercarse.

Tras varios minutos de incómodo y perpetuo silencio, el pelinegro cerró su libro de repente, antes de alzar su mirada carmesí hacia su invitado.

— ¿No vas a dormir?—preguntó pacientemente, mientras dejaba su lectura reposando tranquilamente en la oreja de su cómodo sofá.

—Los ángeles no dormimos. No lo necesitamos—respondió el ser celestial suavemente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entiendo—se limitó a decir, lanzando un pequeño suspiro—Entonces, Suishou, hablemos un poco…— colocó sus codos sobre la pierna que estaba cruzada, y recargó su barbilla en el puño que se formaba al entrelazar los dedos de sus manos— ¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacías en el cielo?

—Era el ángel incubador de huevos—Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco ante el doloroso recuerdo, mas no desapareció.

— ¿Huevos?—preguntó el otro, sorprendido e interesado ante su respuesta.

—Sí, los huevos de donde nacen los ángeles—dijo suavemente, mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuese a orar—Dios da ese trabajo al ángel que más le guste su voz, y yo fui asignado en su momento. Los huevos son incubados por medio de la melodía del ángel en cuestión, mientras están depositados en un lago que está cerca del puente entre cielo y el otro mundo—explicó, mientras la tristeza invadía su mirada—fue una tarde, mientras cumplía mi tarea, que conocí allí a Ioryogi…

—Ioryogi es el príncipe del otro mundo, ¿no es así?—cuestionó el vampiro, mirando con sumo interés al ángel— ¿Qué hacía allí, entonces?

—Hubo una reunión entre los seres supremos del paraíso, del infierno y del otro mundo. Ioryogi asistió allí como parte de su formación para cuando tomase el trono—una sonrisilla asomó por los rosados labios—se escapó en medio de la reunión, y se dirigía hacia el puente cuando me escuchó cantar… yo me caí del árbol cuando lo vi, ya que jamás había visto un ser tan hermoso como él.

—Así que ese tal Ioryogi es un príncipe berrinchudo… si no se hubiese escapado de la junta ese día, ninguno de los dos hubiese tenido que pasar por esto, ¿no lo crees?

—Quizá… pero yo jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo conocido aquél día—lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste, pero llena de amor por la persona de la cual estaban hablando—aún si eso es lo que nos ha traído estas consecuencias.

El vampiro guardó silencio, mientras contemplaba aquellos honestos ojos dorados. Él también había amado alguna vez, pero se preguntaba cada día si aquél encuentro había sido un error, pues la persona que había sido dueña de su corazón murió por su culpa. Deseó poder tener a alguien a quien amar con el fervor con que lo hacía aquél ángel.

— ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer para que tu error sea condonado?—preguntó lentamente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba con parsimonia hacia la ventana, por donde entraba sin reparos la luz de la luna.

—Dios no dijo nada sobre eso, estaba muy enojado, por lo que dudo mucho que eso sea posible…— su mirada reflejaba dolor mientras decía todo aquello.

—No entiendo… ¿Qué tan grave es que te hayas enamorado de Ioryogi?

—Casi se desata una guerra entre los tres mundos…— susurró Suishou a modo de respuesta, mientras negaba suavemente—Ioryogi lo hizo porque nos lo prohibieron desde el principio, debido a la naturaleza de ambos… utilizó su poder en el otro mundo y mandó tropas enteras a atacar el cielo y el infierno, con la esperanza de ganar y de esa forma encontrar la forma de poder estar juntos…

— ¿Acaso es idiota, ese tal Iorogi?—preguntó el vampiro, mirándola con sorpresa desde la ventana. No se había imaginado que sería algo así.

—A veces uno hace locuras por amor, ¿no lo cree?—contestó el ángel, con una sonrisa llena de dolor—no lo justifico, pero lo entiendo… yo también le amo demasiado…

Sasuke negó con incredulidad ante la historia del ser ante él, aunque también se notaba la sorpresa y el dolor escondido en su mirada, causado por el pasado que insistía en regresar a su mente.

Decidido a olvidarse de los recuerdos que pugnaban por salir a la superficie, el vampiro se acercó al ángel con cuidado, viéndolo detenidamente, mientras sus ojos refulgían en su intenso carmesí.

—Debo ir a cazar, Suishou…- susurró, posándose frente a ella, mientras su interlocutora lo observaba únicamente con curiosidad en la mirada, sin temor.

— ¿A buscar a alguien de quién beber sangre?—preguntó con aquella suave voz, olvidándose rápidamente del tema anterior gracias a su enorme naturaleza curiosa.

— Así es… no he cazado en un par de días, debo beber sangre o me debilitaré.

— ¿No deseas mi sangre, Sasuke-san?

De nuevo escuchó su nombre dicho de aquellos labios, haciéndolo sentir cosas que no deseaba. Descendió su rostro hasta el cuello del ángel, en un afán de suprimir aquel anhelo.

— ¿Puedo, Suishou?—preguntó con voz ronca, mientras escuchaba con atención la sangre latiendo en el cuello del ser, preguntándose si aquello era natural en un ángel, el tener pulso, y si no estaría cometiendo un pecado muy grande al alimentarse de ella.

—Adelante, si de esa forma puedo ayudar a Sasuke-san…— respondió ella, para segundos después sentir cómo los colmillos del vampiro cortaban su piel. Escocía un poco, pero no tanto como ella imaginó. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, más que nada por nerviosismo.

Sasuke pensaba, de mientras, que jamás había probado sangre más dulce y revitalizante que esa. Por un momento pensó en aprovecharse de la inocencia del ángel y hacer de ella su suministradora de sangre, pero pronto descartó la idea. Aquello era demasiado cruel hasta para él mismo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separó con cuidado, lamiendo con suavidad la herida que había causado para que cerrara. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos puros y transparentes de Suishou.

— ¿Qué tal sabe mi sangre? ¿Te ha servido, Sasuke-san?—preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa, sin apartarse de él, para sorpresa del propio pelinegro.

—Es muy dulce y deliciosa… me sirvió de mucho. Gracias, Suishou—el vampiro esbozó una sonrisa honesta, mientras se prometía a sí mismo proteger a aquel inocente y puro ser, y ayudarlo en lo posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un par de días en que el joven vampiro y el ángel se dedicaban a hacerse mutua compañía -mientras el primero de ellos leía o a dormía, según la posición del sol- Sasuke decidió salir y mostrarle los alrededores a su invitado.

Se encontraban, pues, caminando con calma por los extensos jardines llenos de flores y fuentes, acompañados únicamente de la melodía que los grillos les regalaban en aquella noche de luna llena.

— ¿Y estas qué son?—preguntó Suishou al vampiro una vez más, señalando unas flores de un hermoso color violáceo.

—Son petunias, son flores de sombra, por eso están debajo del Sauce llorón—se limitó a responder con calma su interlocutor, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Durante todo el trayecto, el ángel se la había pasado preguntando por todas y cada una de las flores, plantas y árboles que veía.

— ¡Son muy bonitas!

—Sí, el jardinero hace muy buen trabajo manteniendo los jardines.

— ¿El señor que cuida las plantas?

—Sí, el mismo. Te lo expliqué hace unos minutos, ¿recuerdas?—la miró con infinita paciencia, enternecido ante la inocencia y evidente torpeza de Suishou.

—Ah, es verdad.

El ser celestial le dedicó una suave sonrisa, mientras seguía caminando. De repente, sintió algo extraño. Sus párpados pesaban y pugnaban por cerrarse por sí solos, y su cuerpo se sentía sin energías.

— ¿Es esto a lo que llaman… cansancio?—preguntó débilmente, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y casi caía al suelo, si no fuese porque Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos a tiempo.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Suishou?—preguntó éste con sincera preocupación, tomándola en brazos, con toda la intención de volver a la mansión de inmediato.

—No sé qué me pasa…— susurró, antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

El vampiro se preocupó por un instante, antes de notar la suave y profunda respiración del ángel, por lo que lanzó un suspiro de claro alivio.

Se encaminó a la mansión, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación donde él dormía, depositándola con delicadeza sobre el lecho.

Si antes parecía hermosa e indefensa –seguía imaginándose al ángel como una mujer-, en aquellos momentos aquellas cualidades se intensificaban enormemente. El sedoso y largo cabello estaba desparramado sobre el colchón, formando ondas exóticas alrededor de ella; sus largas y abundantes pestañas acariciaban con total armonía sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas y de un pálido color, inmaculada y fresca; y aquellos labios rosados y entreabiertos que suspiraban de vez en cuando. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no inclinarse y besarla. Lanzando un sonoro suspiro de frustración se obligó a sí mismo a dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Suishou estaba sentado en las ramas del árbol que estaba a orillas del lago donde se incubaban los huevos de ángel. Cantaba una hermosa melodía, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y sereno, como siempre lo había sido, aunque sentía un extraño vacío en su corazón.

De pronto, sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban la presencia de Dios en el lugar, por lo que ella calló y bajó del árbol, sintiendo la clara molestia del ser.

— ¿Qué lo ha traído por aquí, Mi Señor?—preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

—Suishou, tu indemnización ha sido delimitada… ¿estás dispuesto a cumplir esta tarea para ser perdonado y ser de nuevo bienvenido en el cielo?—preguntó con voz atronadora y omnipotente.

— ¿Cuál es mi tarea?—preguntó a modo de respuesta, viendo hacia donde se sentía la presencia de su creador con ojos decididos.

—La tarea que se te ha encomendado es la de curar corazones. Sin embargo, será tu alter-ego la que cumpla la misión en tu lugar. Hanato Kobato, una niña humana que comparte tu alma en el mundo de los humanos, realizará la tarea mientras tú descansas en su interior, curando temporalmente su cuerpo enfermo. Cuando ambas hayan cumplido su deber, tú serás acogida de vuelta en el cielo, y Kobato morirá.

— ¿Kobato morirá?—preguntó sorprendido el ángel, mirando con extrañeza hacia la deidad— ¿Por qué ha de tener ella un destino tan triste?

—Sabrás todo en su momento, ángel Suishou… la paciencia siempre será una virtud.

—Comprendo, Mi Señor… Confiaré en usted, y en que hará lo mejor para ella.

—Entonces, Suishou, te veré en cuanto tu misión haya sido cumplida… llegará al lado de Kobato un instructor que le ayudará y la guiará, cuya indemnización será justamente esa. Hasta entonces, Ángel Suishou.

Una luz blanca envolvió al ángel en su inconsciente, mientras en el mundo de los humanos, su figura depositada sobre la cama de Sasuke se desvanecía en la misma luz, justamente cuando el vampiro entraba a su recámara para revisar el estado del ser celestial.

— ¡Suishou!—exclamó, mientras corría hacía la cama, sólo para extender las manos hacia las últimas partículas brillantes de lo que alguna vez había sido el inocente ángel. Cerró los puños en señal de impotencia, mientras notaba que un objeto ya casi olvidado por el paso del tiempo brillaba con fuerza en uno de los estantes del otro lado de la estancia.

Se apresuró a caminar hacia la fuente del extraño fenómeno, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver lo que era. Un collar de oro, cuyo dije de forma extraña y antigua brillaba con intensidad: un oráculo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody :3_

_A partir de este momento se podría considerar que comienza la verdadera historia, pues la pareja del fic es Sasuke x Kobato. __Yo sé que son capítulos muy cortos, pero en el documento donde lo escribo ya llevo casi 60,000 palabras, y ya tengo escritos 10 capítulos, contando los que ya he subido aquí. Es que r_ealmente no tengo mucha experiencia narrando, así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. 

_Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me leen (onni-chan, Ale-san y Nita 3), y espero que les guste._

* * *

Kobato miró la inmensa mansión con ojos emocionados y brillantes. Llevaba en la mano una maleta pequeña, un bolso que parecía más bien una canasta y un lindo paraguas. Había sido mandada directamente a ese lugar, diciendo que, mientras la persona que Dios encomendó a la tarea de guiarla llegara junto a ella, allí estaría a salvo. Con paso alegre y enérgico, siguió el camino que llevaba hacia la enorme entrada –por alguna razón había encontrado abierto el portón que delimitaba la propiedad abierto-hasta llegar allí, donde llamó a la puerta. En poco tiempo le abrió una señora de edad avanzada, que le sonrió afablemente.

—Buenos días, señorita—saludó la eludida, observando a la chica de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días, me han enviado aquí—dijo Kobato, con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Quién la ha enviado?—preguntó amablemente la mujer.

—Etto…—se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sin saber exactamente qué contestar—Me envió Di-

—Déjela pasar, por favor—una voz masculina la interrumpió desde el interior de la mansión, ante una sorprendida ama de llaves.

—Señor Uchiha… L-Lo siento, no sabía que era su invitada… Pase, señorita, pase…—con movimientos ligeramente nerviosos, la anciana le abrió paso a la joven al oscuro recinto.

A Kobato le tomó unos segundos adaptarse a la penumbra que cernía sobre el recibidor del lugar. Poco a poco fue reconociendo los enormes cuadros colgados sobre las paredes, y la elegante escalera a varios metros de ella. Al pie de ésta se encontraba parado un joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años, el cual la miraba fijamente.

—Buenos días, Kobato—dijo éste tras unos segundos en que sus miradas se encontraron con intensidad, ámbar contra carmesí. Su voz era ligeramente grave, y extrañamente suave, como si acariciara cada palabra que pronunciaba, especialmente su nombre, en el cual hizo énfasis.

—B-Buenos días…—respondió la joven, nerviosa ante aquella mirada, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose atraída por la tersa voz. Tanto le había impactado la presencia del pelinegro que no se dio cuenta de que él había mencionado su nombre, aún sin que ella se hubiera presentado primero—Soy Hanato Kobato. Me han dicho que puedo quedarme aquí mientras realizo algunas cosas que tengo que hacer.

—Sé perfectamente quién eres, Kobato, y también sé por qué estás aquí, y aquello que tienes que hacer…—ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla—Me presento, soy Uchiha Sasuke, y ésta es mi mansión.

— ¿Usted es la persona que me guiará?—preguntó con entusiasmo, mientras recorría rápidamente los metros que los separaban y se colocaba frente a él, con sus ojos brillando a pesar de la falta de luz— ¡Mucho gusto, Sasuke-san!

—No, yo no soy aquél que te guiará en tu misión—respondió amablemente, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver las acciones de la joven—pero sí he sido elegido por Dios para ayudarte, aunque sea dándote un lugar donde vivir.

— ¿Y por qué tú, Sasuke-san?—preguntó inocentemente, sin poder evitar demostrar la desilusión que le causaba saber que él no era quien la guiaría.

—Quizá deberías preguntárselo a él mismo cuando lo vuelvas a ver, ¿no lo crees?—la miró enigmáticamente, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a subir elegantemente las escaleras—sígueme, te mostraré la habitación que he dispuesto para ti.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la hermosa chica se apresuró a seguir al apuesto joven, viendo todo a su alrededor, pues sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Todo le parecía vagamente familiar, y extraño a la vez. Era una sensación curiosa.

—Deberías memorizar el camino, Kobato… No siempre podré estar contigo—dijo el pelinegro, mientras subía el último escalón para disponerse a recorrer el pasillo que se extendía frente a éstos—La mansión es bastante grande, así que te daré un tour cuando hayas colocado tus pertenencias en tu habitación. De cualquier forma, tendrás a tu disposición a todo el personal que trabaja para mí.

— ¡Oh! No debería tomarse tantas molestias, Sasuke-san—respondió la bella joven, mientras le sonreía agradecida—dándome un lugar dónde dormir ya hace bastante… ¡espero poder sanar su corazón para recompensar lo que hace por mí!

—Yo no tengo corazón—respondió él con un tono de voz más bajo. Sonaba triste y solitario, detrás de la indiferencia que quiso mostrar.

—Claro que sí… sino no me ayudaría—le sonrió ampliamente. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más porque en esos momentos se detuvieron frente a una puerta, que era de madera al igual que el resto que había visto por los pasillos, sólo que de su perilla colgaba un pequeño letrero que decía "Kobato".

—Supuse que de ésta manera te sería más fácil de identificar—explicó el vampiro, al ver que la pelirrosa observaba aquél objeto con curiosidad y extrañeza mezcladas.

—Es muy amable de su parte, Sasuke-san—sonrió de nuevo, mientras el aludido abría la puerta con la elegancia que parecía ser innata en él, mostrándole un amplio interior decorado con paredes color palo de rosa, y detalles en madera. Varios pajarillos estaban dibujados aquí y allá, como haciendo alusión al nombre de la joven, y unas gruesas cortinas de un color café oscuro cubrían las amplias ventanas, con la intención de proteger al vampiro en esos momentos de la luz del sol. Kobato miró todo con asombro—S-Sorprendente… ¿en verdad ésta es mi habitación?

—Sí, la he arreglado especialmente para ti. ¿No te agrada?—la miró con honesta preocupación ante su reacción con respecto a la decoración.

— ¿Bromeas, Sasuke-san? ¡Es preciosa! –entró a la recámara, recorriéndola con pasos rápidos y ligeros. Hizo ademán de abrir las cortinas, pero Sasuke recorrió rápidamente el lugar y la detuvo.

—Espera… no abras las cortinas mientras estoy aquí. La luz del sol me daña—le dijo, mientras sostenía su mano para impedir que hiciera la acción.

— ¿Eh? V-Vale… lo siento, no lo sabía…—bajó la mano, haciendo que el joven la soltara en el acto. Se veía bastante culpable.

—Descuida, sé que no era tu intención—le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla al ver su expresión. Volvió caminando con pasos ligeros y elegantes hasta la puerta, donde la joven había dejado sus cosas, para después regresar con ellas, colocándolas sobre el baúl que estaba frente a la cama— ¿deseas el tour ahora, o más tarde?

—No deseo molestarlo mucho más… mejor más tarde—le sonrió—muchas gracias, Sasuke-san.

—No hay de qué… nos estaremos viendo, Kobato… —tras éstas palabras y una profunda mirada, el pelinegro abandonó la estancia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Creo que éste es uno de los caps más cortos. Espero me tengan paciencia, no he escrito nada nuevo, así que no quiero subir demasiado rápido la historia. Como siempre, agradezco a mis pocos lectores, y espero que lo disfruten. Ale-san, onni-chan, ustedes saben que ésto es para ustedes.**

* * *

Kobato se dedicó a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, una vez se hubo colocado en su habitación. Era extrañamente oscura, y casi todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pero aquello no la incomodaba, muy por el contrario, sólo le provocaba mayor fascinación y curiosidad por aquel enigmático lugar, que parecía solitario y era muy silencioso.

No se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, y al no haber ventanas abiertas y sin cubrir, no sabía que el ocaso estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos. Por esa misma razón, no era de extrañar que no sintiera la presencia de alguien cerca de ella en aquellos instantes, en que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta más grande que había visto hasta ese momento, a parte de la que estaba en la entrada.

-¿Por qué dudas en abrir esa puerta, Kobato?—asaltó la voz del acosador, cuando ella puso sus manos sobre las perillas, pero parecía dudar en girarlas—hace unos minutos las estabas abriendo y cerrando, o intentando hacer eso en muchas otras habitaciones, ¿no es así?

-¡S-Sasuke-san!—exclamó la bella pelirrosa, dando un pequeño saltito que le hizo soltar las perillas, haciendo que el joven sonriera para sus adentros, y se acercara con calma hacia ella, saliendo de las penumbras que lo ocultaban, muy cerca de donde estaba la joven.

-Tranquila… eres libre de recorrer el lugar, te lo dije, ¿no es así?—la miró con aquella mirada tan profunda, que hizo estremecer suavemente a la joven, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el vampiro—abre la puerta, te prometo que detrás de ella encontrarás algo muy distinto del resto…

Kobato obedeció, siguiendo las órdenes que aquella tersa voz le indicaba tan amablemente. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, aunque al mismo tiempo segura, al estar junto a él. Cuando abrió las puertas, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, pues detrás de éstas se abría paso un inmenso jardín, cuidadosamente podado, con hermosas flores y árboles, que flanqueaban la propiedad formando un extenso y frondoso bosque.

-¡Es hermoso!—exclamó ella, mientras salía con paso apresurado y emocionado hacia el lugar bañado por los últimos rayos de sol en el cielo, los cuales iban desapareciendo poco a poco, dando lugar a la noche.

-Es uno de mis lugares preferidos… aquí encuentro paz cuando no puedo encontrarla en ningún otro lado—dijo el pelinegro, abandonando la mansión una vez que las penumbras comenzaron a reinar sobre el jardín tenuemente iluminado por algunas lámparas esparcidas estratégicamente.

-¿Cómo es que no encuentras paz, Sasuke?—preguntó Kobato, al tiempo que se agachaba a oler unas flores, cerrando sus ojos adornados por espesas pestañas.

-He vivido por mucho tiempo… Tiempo en el cual he cometido muchos pecados y sufrido mucho como consecuencia…-respondió él, observándola con detenimiento, sin dejar de acercarse.

Kobato alzó su mirada hacia el joven vampiro, mientras se levantaba poco a poco. No dijo nada por algunos minutos, solamente observaba atentamente a los ojos ajenos, sosteniendo una flor entre sus manos.

Sasuke se vio hipnotizado por aquella mirada dorada, tan pura y transparente que le daba la sensación de que podía ver a través de su alma y descubrir cada uno de aquellos oscuros secretos que guardaba celosamente en su corazón.

"Son los mismos ojos", pensó el pelinegro, rememorando al ángel que no mucho tiempo atrás había caído en sus terrenos, y posteriormente desaparecido.

-Los pecados se pueden expiar… y a veces el dolor es sólo una forma para lograrlo—habló la joven frente a él, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron, más por la forma en que su invitada las había mencionado que por el significado de las mismas.

-No estoy seguro de que los míos puedan ser expiados alguna vez—le respondió tras unos segundos. Dio un paso más, colocándose entonces justo frente a ella, tras lo cual tomó las flores que ésta tenía en sus manos—tienes un duro trabajo por hacer, Kobato, no gastes energías y tiempo en vano conmigo—sus ojos, del más profundo carmesí, refulgieron brevemente, tras lo cual las flores que sostenía se marchitaron en sus manos—no hay nada qué curar. Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo corazón.

Las últimas palabras habían sonado más frías y cortantes de lo que hubiese deseado, y al volver a mirar a la joven, notó que ésta temblaba levemente, pero seguía viéndolo de aquella forma con sus bellos ojos dorados, que tanto le atraían.

-Sasuke-san… no intente asustarme. No importa lo que me diga o me muestre, no puedo creer que es malvado, no al menos del todo.—se llevó las manos al pecho, como si fuese a rezar—algo dentro de mí me impide creer lo contrario…

El vampiro la observó, y, al igual que con Suishou, podía sentir como la joven comenzaba a remover partes de sí que había creído muertas hacía mucho tiempo.

-Sólo te he advertido, Kobato, para que no te des falsas expectativas conmigo.

Tiró a un lado los restos muertos de lo que había sido una flor de antaño, dándole la espalda a la joven, para regresar a la mansión. Sin embargo, la noche era joven, y necesitaba alimentarse.

-Como dije, eres libre de recorrer la mansión… Nos vemos.

Sasuke desapareció en la penumbra del interior, dejando a una temblorosa joven de cabellos rosáceos en el jardín.


	6. Chapter 6

Kobato no era un vampiro, así que su primera noche en la mansión Uchiha había consistido en aquel extraño paseo en el jardín y encontrar la forma de regresar a su habitación, lo cual había logrado hacer después de medianoche.

Era de comprender entonces, que la joven se encontraba plácidamente dormida, aunque fuesen casi las 9 de la mañana en lo que sería su primer día para completar aquella importante misión que Dios le había encomendado a cambio de un deseo.

Así la encontró Iorogi, y así fue como comenzó su extraña relación. El felpudo guía la observó por unos minutos, sopesando si era una persona con tiempo límite para cumplir tal petición realmente capaz de dormir hasta esas horas de manera despreocupada.

-HANATO KOBATO—la voz que poseía el pequeño ser era lo suficientemente grave y profunda para lograr que la joven se despertara asustada al escucharlo hablar con aquel tono de enfado.

-¡Kyaa!—la pelirrosa lanzó un pequeño grito, pero casi enseguida lo calló al ver frente a su cama a lo que parecía ser un muñeco de felpa azul, en forma de perro. Tenía un collar de púas rojo, y la cara contraída en lo que parecía ser ira. Pensó que se trataba de un muñeco bastante curioso y al mismo tiempo aterrador, y que quizá era otro regalo del vampiro que tan amablemente le había ofrecido la recámara que en esos momentos ocupaba.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron desmentidos en el momento en el que el ser se dejó caer en la superficie del baúl, quedando sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. La chica de ojos dorados ahogó una exclamación, recogiendo los pies hasta ella, y cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la nariz.

-¿Q-Quién eres?—preguntó, aunque curiosamente no estaba asustada, sino sorprendida e intrigada.

-Iorogi—contestó el "muñeco", con aquella voz que la había despertado del placentero sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida—Soy quien te guiará durante tu misión, Hanato Kobato, y esperaba encontrarme con una chica preparada para comenzar de inmediato, no una bella durmiente.

La molestia del guía era notoria, pero Kobato lo ignoró. En cuanto éste dio a conocer quién era, prácticamente saltó de las sábanas y gateó hasta él, emocionada como estaba, haciendo caso omiso a lo último que el ser le había dicho.

-¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Qué emoción!—una radiante sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, y sus bellas orbes, de por sí grandes y brillantes, en ese momento estaban más iluminados que nunca.

-Si tan emocionada estás, levántate de una vez y prepárate. No curarás corazones rotos estando en cama—el felpudo guía la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Cinco minutos con aquella chica y ya se hacía a la idea de lo difícil que sería trabajar con ella, siendo tan hiperactiva y distraída como lo era.

-¡Sí!—exclamó con energía, saliendo como un torbellino de cabellos rosáceos hacia el ropero. Sin embargo, Kobato era la torpeza personificada, por lo que, al colocar un pie fuera de la cama, preparada para correr por su ropa, tropezó con las sábanas y cayó de bruces, dándose de lleno contra el piso.

Iorogi la observó, y no pudo sino lanzar un largo suspiro de frustración. La joven lo ignoró, y se levantó con la misma prisa del principio, casi como si no hubiera tropezado nunca, aunque en su rostro una ligera mueca de dolor se hizo presente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz. Sin embargo, esto no detuvo su carrera, pues sacó un vestido verde del ropero y se metió al baño, dejando solo en la recámara al peluche.

-Vaya niña más problemática me han dado a cuidar…-se quejó, viendo hacia la puerta por donde ésta había desaparecido, y desde el que se escuchó el ruido de la ducha poco después.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado a que la joven saliera, aun siendo toda prisas, con el cabello mojado, dirigiéndose al tocador para tomar la secadora.

-Mientras terminas de hacer todo esto, será mejor que te explique, así no perderemos más tiempo—dijo el impaciente guía, observando cómo el largo cabello que la joven iba secando, caía como cascada en cuanto las gotas de agua lo abandonaban.

-¡Vale, Ioryogi-san!—le respondió Kobato, mirándolo desde el espejo con aquellos alegres ojos dorados.

-Es I-O-R-O-G-I—explicó con mal humor, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y fue directo al grano—Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos hoy… tienes que ganarte la botella donde se irán guardando los caramelos de los corazones que hayan sido curados. Dado que tus recuerdos fueron borrados, no tienes sentido común, así que evaluaré tu desempeño para comportarte con las personas, y por lo tanto tu capacidad para evitar meterte en problemas. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Cómo haré eso?—preguntó inocentemente, tomando un nuevo mechón de cabello con cuidado, cepillándolo como a los otros mientras lo secaba.

Iorogi lanzó otro suspiro exasperado. Se levantó del baúl y saltó al piso, caminando con sus diminutas patas hasta el tocador, a donde subió saltando por las piernas de la joven. Se postró frente a ella, mirándola con aquel ceño fruncido que parecía característico en él.

-¿Acaso no me has escuchado, Hanato Kobato? Tienes que interactuar con la gente y no meterte en problemas en el proceso. Depende de lo que digas y hagas el día de hoy para que te dé ésta botella y así puedas comenzar con tu misión—la señaló con su felpuda pata de un color un tanto más oscuro que el de la cabeza y el cuerpo, que se repetía en las patas traseras y las orejas.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que, cuando la joven terminó de secar su largo cabello, salió de la mansión Uchiha, con un canasto dentro del cual se escondía su nuevo "amigo". Iorogi tenía razón al pensar que con ella tendría problemas desde el principio.


End file.
